


Turtles Of The Jungle

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Tmnt tribe of the jungle rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Turtles Of The Jungle

It was the year 1844 and Regina was a rich young lady that came from North America. She landed on the shores of South America and she wanted to explore the jungle for all its beautiful glory.

Leo was the jungle chief of the turtle tribe that consisted of him and his brothers. There were no females so they had to find some in order to keep their bloodline going. They like ninjas used the jungle as their hideout and their fortress and to keep a low profile as well.

During Regina’s arrival, a storm slowly occurred. Bluu, the rich explorer's trusted guide, advised to make camp. 

Raph wanted to find the most beautiful female to fit as his wife. He couldn't wait for eldest brother to help him so he set on his own. A while later, he discovers smoke that towered over the trees. 

Regina was walking with her family through the jungle.

Leo too went off on his own to search for the perfect mate as well.

The campsite was well built with tents and camp fire pits. As soon as the forest guide finished hammock, She noticed Regina taking her leave into the jungle.  
“Please you should wait until the rain stops,”Bluu warned,”Or at least don't wander too far from camp .”

Raph turned to find his chief brother and tell him what he had seen.  
He thought that perhaps they could both find something interesting there or even better… females.

Regina nodded and told her she’d be around the outskirts of camp. Her family stayed behind not the explorer type like her.

Leo went through the jungle at ninja speed to search high and low for a girl or female whatever they were called.

Bluu sighs she settles in her hammock hoping she could relax for a few minutes after lifting several supplies.

Raph followed along with his brother until a strange fragrance caught his curiosity stopping him on a branch. He climbs down but not to low only one story before the ground. He was able to hear something walking his way footsteps crunching and snapping branches. 

Regina was walking still and she continued to walk and explore.

Leo noticed a camp and he saw and noticed a girl. Smirking he snuck behind her.

Bluu was only accompanied by the sounds of raindrops and birds chirping. As she swung herself side to side, nothing peculiar came in mind or even a strange feeling that something was coming after her. 

Raph got ready as she walked closely to the tree. He jumped down and landed behind her. His arms wrapped her quickly before he took a leap into the trees.

Regina screamed for help as it was too fast for her to react and do anything.

Leo then grabbed her and he took her back to their tribal home where he set her down in his tent.

It was too late for Bluu to shriek when her heart was nearly jumped out of her chest.  
“Wha-WHA??!,”She began. She turned to her kidnapper who released her and she tries to put up a brave face.  
“Who are you?! What do you want!?!?”

He swung through the trees on several vines without letting Regina go. He drops down when he arrives campsite where he toss her inside his tent before stepping in.

Regina shook and quivered and trembled in fear as she looked up into his masked eyes and began to cry.

“My name is Leonardo and I have chosen you to be my mate and my wife!” Leo said sternly to her.

Bluu trembled nervously.  
“But I'm just a Guide! Please let me go!”  
She feared the worst to be faced with an unknown tribe of the jungle. 

Now that Raph can face her in person, Regina's form fed his eyes with awe as they picked out every gorgeous part of her body from the light; Her face to her hips.  
“I am Raphael,”he finally spoke,”No harm will be lay upon you but you are to become my wife!”

Regina just continued to stare and gawk at him puzzled confused shocked and surprised.  
“Wait what? Huh?”

Leo shook his head no and he leaned down laying her down on her back underneath him and smashed his lips to hers in a brutal kiss.

She gasped and her eyes widen with shock. 

Raph knelt down and touched her face stroking her cheek and admiring her soft skin.  
“Be my wife and l'll make you happy. “

“I-I can’t. I’m already engaged to someone else and besides I don’t know you! I wanna marry for love anyway.”

Leo pulled her closer to him his arms and hands frantically searching for something of hers to grab or squeeze or grope as he deepened the kiss.

“Please …. D-Don't!,”Bluu breathed. Her body shook even more while his hands roam around her body. She feared that such a native could easily gut her open if he had a knife in one of his hands.

“Well, if he really wants you as his wife, “Raph began,”Then he must fight for you with me!”  
He made a bold move and kissed at her mouth. 

Regina’s eyes widened and she tried pushing him away by putting her hands on his plastron.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her exploring her wet cavern with his wet muscle.

Yet the warrior was far stronger than her. Raph only pressed himself closer to her as he mold her lips with his. 

Bluu turned her face away and protest again.

“You don’t even love me!” Regina whimpered in the kiss through their lip contact.

Leo dominated her tongue as he wrestled with hers and so far was winning as his hands searched for her butt cheeks.

She only blushed and whimpered beneath him. “There must be something else you desire! I mean for you and your village! Surely we can--Ah! Oh!”

He doesn't answer back. This time he let his hands talk for him as they ran around her body. 

“Please I beg you stop!” Regina whimpered softly moaning out.

Leo came out on top separating his lips from hers as he trailed them.

As her body was being invaded by the Chief’s love, Bluu tried her best to make an escape route. 

He kissed her forehead then squeezed her one of breasts.

Regina let out a moan by accident and she trembled and shivered.

Leo left hickeys all over her neck and now her shoulders.

Bluu started to moan uncontrollably.

Raph was amused and kissed and nibbled at her neck for more. 

Regina mewled and gave him some more whimpers and cute groans.

Leo took her clothes off and he latched his mouth onto a nipple sucking long and hard.

“A-Aah! Chief please!,”She begged. She tries her best to retrieve her clothes and cover herself back up. 

While his lips were busy, his hands wandered lower to her virginal region. Something warm and moisten was what he 

Regina shivered and shook in pleasure as she gripped the ground.

Leo made that nipple harden once that was done he sucked on her other nipple.lay his fingers upon.

“Ooh! Mmh!!”  
Bluu was driven to the edge. Never had she been touched like this and never had it felt so good.

He rubbed his finger around her opening and continued to kiss and lick down her body. With his other free hand he opens her top to expose her breasts and his tongue brushed at one of her sweet nipples.

Regina whimpered and arched her back as she shuddered.

Leo made his way down her body and he sucked on her clitoris and began to rub her.

“N-no! Not ...there!,”Bluu moaned, “ Don't touch there!”  
Slowly her body betrayed her and craved the Chief more. 

He sucked long and hard then leaves it wet with a final brush of his tongue before teasing the other. 

Regina held his head closer to her chest arching her back again.

Leo stroked her womanhood with two digits and entered them inside her.

She cried out loudly at first then whimpered as her flower melts at him. 

“Your body is enjoying this,”He purred,”Your opening to me so beautifully. “  
He dipped his two finger and stirred them in her womb. 

“B-but you don’t love me! I want someone that loves me not someone who doesn’t!” Regina moaned.

Leo took out his fingers from her and he unsheathed his dick and forcefully entered her as he groaned.

Bluu’s breath was cut short then she hugged him as if it helped to regain her air back to her lungs. She screams for mercy and beat at his shoulders to get him off. 

“But I want to love you. Can't you see how nice to be touched by someone who adores you?”

“B-but I…………..” Regina stuttered and her cheeks burned crimson looking away from him.

Leo started to pick up his pace and increase his speed as he went deeper into her.

“Please! No more! It h-hurts!!,”Bluu screamed.  
Her heart race and she was getting dizzy she feared she was dying in his arms. 

“Has he ever touched you?,” he asked with a quick nip on her ear.  
His thumb pressed her clit then rubbed it around. 

“Ahh yes!!!” Regina moaned and whimpered out softly.

Leo stopped thrusting and stayed still inside her waiting for her to adjust.

He stopped what he was doing and grew deadly quiet. Then he asked again, “Does he make love to you?”

Regina shook her head no and said she was still a virgin.

Leo then thrusted harder faster and deeper into her as he grunted.

This made him smirk a little. He spreads her legs perfectly apart to watch her little flower glisten. 

Bluu couldn't bare it but to moan in the chief ear as lust filled her body. 

“No don’t please!” Regina said as she started to cry.

Leo grinded his hips into hers as he created friction between the two of them groaning. 

Bluu moans loudly and gasps for air.  
Her claws bare on his shell drawing circles around it.

Raph looks back at her eyes. He decides to distract with a kiss in hopes to will sustain her until he enters. Once he guides his throbbing shaft he pushed himself inside. 

Regina screamed and started to moan in pain and she sobbed into the kiss.

Leo reached for her g spot and pounded the living daylights out of it as he growled in dominance. 

“Y-Your… Your going to make me cum!,”She moan. 

He moved his lips towards her ear murmuring sweet nothings.

It wasn’t before long that Regina soon adjusted to him and she started to mewl in lust.

Leo released his seeds deep into her emptying himself inside her as he grunted again. 

Raph grunts then drive his hips into her, slowly but hard. 

At that moment ,Bluu saw stars and she released her high.

Regina arched her back gripping onto his shoulders whimpering.

Leo slipped out of her resting next to her and pulled her into his arms biting her shoulder then fell asleep.

Her vision became black but she can feel his teeth on her shoulders before she drop into a deep sleep. 

Raph thrusts harder as he hugged her small body.

Regina gripped the ground and her body shuddered in delight.

“So warm and tight!,”he growls. He thrusts faster for her g-spot.

It wasn’t long until Regina orgasmed heavily while she groaned.

Raph suddenly bites down her shoulder then climaxed in her core overflowing her with his milky white seeds.

Regina moaned out as she climaxed again.

He pulls out and gave her his cloak to cover her bare body. He joins her to sleep holding her tightly in his arms with comfort and security. 

Regina dozed off to sleep as she was too tired to protest.

He nuzzled her neck murmuring the words “ Your my mate now” and “ I love you. “

The next morning Regina woke up and gasped looking at him fully.

Leo woke up still holding her tightly in his arms but not to tight to suffocate her.

Raph was in a peace slumber snoring softly and hugging her hips.

Bluu nuzzled into his chest as if Leo was just a pillow and everything from yesterday was a dream.

Regina tried to get out of his grasp and she was getting annoyed.

Leo nuzzled her back churring happily as he kissed her cheek whispering I love you to her.

His voice woke her. She looked up and gasped. One look of the chief's face and everything flashed back to her slowly paling her face. 

Raph only moved to rest his face on her neck breathing her scent. 

“Please let me go you're hurting me!” Regina said.

Leo tried to calm her down by reassuring her that everything was gonna be ok.

Of course, he was displeased to be awaken now that he had an amazing sleep.  
He loosen his grip a little and moved away to face her with a frown on his face. 

Bluu gulps then answered,”If I leave will you slice my throat o-or skin me?”

Regina looked away from him as she rubbed her shoulders.

Leo then shook his head no as he kissed her cheek but told her she wasn't leaving.

Bluu blushed and turns to look elsewhere.  
“But why? I'm just a Forest guide and…”

He sighs and reassure her that he loves her by kissing the back of her neck and rubbing her neck. 

Regina moaned softly and her eyes widened at that as her cheeks flushed.

Leo then hugged her as he kissed her lips and he said you're beautiful.

Her heart skips twice and Bluu looked back at him with stunned face. She couldn't help but smile shyly.

“Stay,” he said,”I love you.”  
He added teeth on the rest of her neck. 

“Ahh Raph please,” Regina moaned out as she shivered in lust.

Leo smiled back at her and he asked her if she was hungry at all.

Bluu nods but then she remembered the campsite and hope the group can make back to the docks.

Raph smirks then stops to rise on his knees.  
“How would you to wash up before we eat?”

Regina quickly got dressed in her clothes and thought how was she to make it back home?

Leo looked at her with concern and worry pasted on his face as he rubbed her back.

Her train of thought came to a stop when she noticed Leo's face. Then she gasped.

The terrapin warrior left the tent to return with a fresh new stack of clothing in one hand. Then he offered his hand in a gesture to follow him to the waters to bathe. 

Regina just looked at the clothes and shook her head no. No way in hell was she wearing something skimpy.

Leo then let go of her and asked her again if she would like some breakfast or something to eat.

She nods immediately .  
“That's very kind of you,”She said. 

Raph pouts again and pulls out the gown to let it drape from his arm. He looked at it as if checking for any bugs or dirt before passing a questionable look on his face. 

Now Regina wondered where the hell he got such a thing. Did he have a past lover or something?

Leo took her out of his tent and took her to the campfire where he was preparing breakfast for them.

“I made this dress when I find a suitable wife!,”he explained,”Surely you females enjoy a dress with lots of colors?”

Some of the terrapin that walked around the campsite stopped to stare at her. Of course Bluu coward behind the chief in a bashful manner. 

Regina sighed in relief and nodded but still was shocked. She just found out he could sew.

Leo sent glares their way and pulled her close to him letting him know she was his.

One in a purple tattoos kept his distance but the other with orange tattoos came closer to sniff at Bluu.  
“Eek!,”She squeaked.

Raph carefully took her hand slowly pulling her to her feet then lead her outside. 

Regina just sighed again and she was quiet.

Leo slapped his brother and growled at him as he took her to sit down next to him.

The young terrapin yelps but scurried off without tears or anger just a casual get away. The purple tattoo turtle laughed and so did Bluu.

Through a few bushes, they arrived towards a large pond. The pool was a beautiful blue decorated with water lilies.

Regina gasped and looked at it as she was in awe.

Leo roasted up some freshwater fish for her and chicken eggs.

He set the clothes on a rock nearby and quietly peel down her clothes ,helping her to ready for the bath.

Bluu watched with fascination of the chief’s cooking skills as well as adoring the amazing smell.

Regina suddenly became shy and embarrassed as she looked away from him blushing.

Leo then put her food on a plate and gave it to her as he smiled at her.

“Thank you!,”She smiled back. Carefully she tried a piece without burning her mouth then savored it. She loved the fresh exhautic meals and hopes to learn more. 

He kept a close eye on her as he let every piece of clothing to drop between her legs. Then he gently guide her into the water.

“M-my name's Regina!” Regina said stuttering nervously.

Leo took his and he started to eat his food gazing deeply into her eyes.

He smiled at the sound of her name then repeated it to test it out from his tongue.  
“Regina,”then he points to himself,”Raphael.”

As they are Bluu asked a couple a question about Leo's tribe.

Regina sighed saying she already knew his name.

Leo waited for her first question and asked her what it was as he ate.

“Well,”She began. Like a writer, she started with questions as simple as how did you become Chief? How long has his tribe survived? And how could they understand english?

He nods with a smile and have her a helping hands with washing. 

Regina looked up at him and sighed telling him to wash her all over.

“I became chief because I am oldest of my brothers. This tribe has been here for 10 years and how we can speak great English is because we learned from our father where we lived in North America.”

The little tanuki woman grew a wide smile and eyes shimmering with fascination.  
She asked some more sharing a long conversation together for about nearly a half an hour.

“Ofcourse,”he replied and massaged her body with herbal oils. He even brought her to his chest as he rubbed at her stomach first. 

Regina gasped and let out a squeak. Her cheeks flushed pink.

Leo answered every one of her questions to the best of his ability.

But Bluu enjoyed talking with this handsome chief.

He kissed her cheek slowly and sensual then rubbed her chest and shoulders. 

Regina pressed her body against him and she moaned softly.

Leo smiled at her enjoying the company of his mate right next to him.

“Has anyone else ever seen you and your tribe before?,”She asked her last question.  
“If no, then I'm sure you would want to keep you heritage safe. “

As she turned to face him he rubbed at her buttocks next and purred in her ear. 

Regina mewled lightly as she held onto him for support.

Leo shook his head no to answer her question.

Bluu was quiet and thought she hit the wrong button. 

Raph kissed at her neck as he finished cleaning most of her body. 

“Please ahh Raph!” Regina whimpered softly as she rubbed his plastron.

Leo then smiled at her and told her it was ok as he kissed her cheek.

He squeezed at her breast tweaking her nipples a little with both hands then puts his mouth over it. 

Bluu squeaked and quickly hide her smile in her paws in a cutely manner. 

Regina wrapped her hands around his bald scalp moaning out in pleasure.

Leo finished eating his breakfast and asked her if she wanted to help with stuff around the village.

She nods happily and took his hand.

He sinks lower into the water as he sample her body again this time with his mouth.

Regina arched her back and screamed out his name telling him to suck more on her breasts.

Leo took her around their small village and he introduced her to his other brothers Donnie and Mikey.

Donatello bows then offers a basket of fruits to sample.  
Mikey apologies about earlier and hopes to be friends with Bluu. Ofcourse Bluu laughed but insisted that they get well acquainted too.

He replies with a low growl as he sucked on her nipple harder. 

Regina was drowning in lust and in desire as she scratched his muscled shoulders.

Leo put around her neck a necklace of beads that he made himself for her.

Bluu’s jaw dropped then she gasped.  
“F-For me?,”She asked.

He kisses at the other perky peek and bit at the nipple harshly. 

Regina screamed his name in pleasure again and wrapped her legs around him.

Leo nodded grinning widely and proudly at her glad and happy she loved it.

She gaze at the shimmering beads while her heart melted into goop inside her.  
“Oh Chief, it's so beautiful!”

Raph carried her out of the pond and placed her on her back before diving inside her flower with his tongue. 

Regina’s body began to tremble and shake mewling lightly.

“You’re welcome my darling my love. Anything for you,” Leo cooed.

Bluu wrapped her arms around his neck and smacked her lips with his. Leo's brothers decides to go about their business and leave them alone for a while. 

He tasted her sweetness soaking at Raph’s tongue in minutes. 

Regina now at this point was a whimpering wantonly and cum mess.

Leo groaned into the kiss snaking his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

“My chief,”She sighed in a low voice and kissed him again. 

The red warrior didn't waste a single drop. His greed cleaned her walls nicely. When he crawled on his hands and knees again he rammed himself inside Regina. 

Regina groaned and gripped his shoulders.

Leo growled in response to that and he rubbed her hips up and down.

He tore her around on her stomach to thrust from behind as he ram inside her. 

She trembled at his sexy noises. 

Regina moaned softly and arched her back.

Leo entered her and he thrusted softly into her grunting.

She whimpered his name and held onto his broad shoulder tightly.

“Oh Regina!,”he groaned. He nearly knocked her five sense as he thrust hard.

Regina gripped the ground as she mewled lightly.

Leo groaned and slammed into her hips gripping her hips.

He bites down on her neck to turn her on more while rocking her savagely. 

Her moan and soothing hands on his body begged more. 

Regina screamed his name up to the sky as she shuddered and orgasmed.

Leo grinded and went against her slapping her hips with his.

“Faster! Faster!,”She breathed.

He lets go of her skin and released his high after one push. 

Regina panted and she moaned softly.

Leo hit her g spot and rammed into her one final time before he climaxed.

Bluu hugged him tightly as she orgasm around the chief’s rod.

He pulls out and hugged her lap muttering  
“I love you” in her ear

Regina smiled at him whispering I love you to him finally.

Leo slipped out of her panting and said I love you to her biting her earlobe.


End file.
